I Will Be Waiting
by NellyGwyn
Summary: Das Trio ist unterwegs nach Godric's Hollow. Auch die Suche nach den Horkruxen liegt noch vor ihnen. Hermine sorgt sich um Harry, welcher immer verschlossener wird, und wird sich langsam ihren Gefühlen zu ihm bewusst...
1. Chapter 1

I Will Be Waiting

1.

Natuerlich konnte sie sich niemanden anvertrauen. Sie konnte es niemanden sagen. Wen wuerde das schon in Zeiten wie diesen interessieren? Sie selber wuerde einen Weg aus dieser Misere finden muessen. Hermine ließ den Blick ueber das kleine Dorf streichen. Der Wind peitschte ihr die goldbraunen Locken ins Gesicht und vor ihren Augen verschmolzen das Dorf und die sternenklare Nacht zu einem. Durch die Traenen hindurch , verschwommen sie zu einem Wirrwarr, zu dem, das in ihrem Kopf herrschte. Hermine atmete schwer aus und bildete die Haende zu Faeusten, die rechte Hand an ihr Herz wandernd. Der Schmerz war ploetzlich und unerwartet gekommen. Und er durfte nicht sein. Sollte sie die ganzen Jahre ueber blind gewesen sein? Gerade sie, die kluegste junge Hexe? Durch den Mantel spuerte Hermine ihr Herz schnell klopfen. Langsam lies sie die Hand wieder sinken. Und jetzt war es zu spaet. Dieser Zug war definitiv abgefahren, sie hatte lange genug die Chance gehabt, sich ihre Gefuehle einzugestehen, sie zu offenbaren. Doch vielleicht war gerade diese Situation, in der sie sich alle befanden, gerade diese besondere Situation daran Schuld, dass sie ihre Gefuehle nicht mehr verbergen konnte und das auch gar nicht wollte, den mit jedem Tag wurde der Schmerz nur stechender, als wuerde sich Dornen um ihr Herz winden. Nun, dar der Tag naeher rueckte, der alles entscheiden wuerde, nun, vor dem finalen Kampf, musste sich Hermine geschlagen geben. Hier ging es um etwas, dass man nicht aus Buechern lernen kann, etwas das nicht erklaerbar ist und fuer Menschen nicht beeinflussbar. Wann war das nur geschehen? Hatte es womoeglich seit ihrer ersten Begegnung im Hogwarts Express in ihr geschlummert? Dieses Gefuehl, tief in ihr drinnen… hatte sie jemals zuvor so empfunden? Eine heiße Traene lief ueber Hermines Gesicht und sie schluchzte leise auf. Sie schlang die Arme um ihren kalten Koerper und schloss die Augen. Ein zaghaftes Laecheln flog ueber ihr Gesicht. Wie schnell die Zeit seit ihrem ersten Schuljahr vergangen war, auch wenn es ihr frueher oft so vorkam, als wuerde die Zeit nicht schnell genug vergehen. Und immer war er an ihrer Seite. War sie an seiner Seite. Harry Potter, ja, er mochte stark wirken. Harry James Potter, "Der Auserwaehlte"… fuer alle der Held. In seiner Seele musste es dunkel sein. Soviel hatte dieser Junge in seinem Leben schon ertragen muessen, Dinge, die Hermine sich gar nicht vorstellen konnte. Die sich niemand vorstellen konnte. So viele Verluste, so viel Trauer, so viel Hass. Sein Antlitz strahlte Staerke aus und Zuversicht. In dem Jungen selber, sah die Welt jedoch duester aus. Sie spuerte seine Angst, wenn sie neben ihm lief, wenn sie seine Hand beruehrte. Wenn sie Harry in die Augen sah. Harry Augen. Augen, in denen stets eine Nachricht stand, eine unausgesprochene Nachricht. Wie sehr hatte Hermine versucht, diese zu entschluesseln, hinter seine Fassade zu schauen. Aber er verschloss sich, seine Seele, alles. Hermines Griff um ihre Arme wurde staerker. Warum konnte sie ihm nicht helfen? Warum nicht? Er hatte das nicht verdient, nicht Harry. Es sollte gluecklich sein, gerade er. Niemand hatte es so sehr verdient, wie Harry Potter. Wenn sie ihm nur helfen koennte, wenn sie die Last nur teilen koennten…

"Wenn er sich mir nur anvertrauen wuerde… Harry…". Die Worte kamen leise und verzweifelt aus ihrem Mund und das Maedchen sank zu Boden. Das Schluchzen drang durch die eisige Nacht und der Wind zog es mit sich, genau wie alle Hoffnung.


	2. Chapter 2

_Message from the author:_

Hey ihr Lieben!

Danke für die lieben Reviews. Ich freue mich immer über Feedback und Tipps ) Ich hoffe der zweite teil gefällt euch, der dritte ist schon angefangen.

**2. Chapter**

Der Weg nach Godric's Hollow zog sich hin und Hermine spuerte erneut den stechenden Schmerz in ihren Fueßen. Selbst die kleinsten Kieselsteine unter ihren Schuhen schmerzten. Wie lange sie schon unterwegs waren, wusste sie nicht. Was wuerde sie an ihrem Ziel erwarten? Nein, viel wichtiger, wie wuerde es Harry verkraften? Sie blickte auf den schwarzhaarigen Jungen, der vor ihr lief. Wie sehr sich wuenschte, sein Laecheln zu sehen. Seit dem Beginn ihrer Reise, schien durch Harry's Adern nur noch kaltes Blut zu fließen und es schien, als wuerde er in einer anderen Welt sein. Der Koerper Harry Potters immer noch hier, aber sein Herz wo anders. Nichts verletzte Hermine so sehr, wie das hier. Ihren Freund so erleben zu muessen und nichts dagegen tun zu koennen.Hermine biss sich leicht auf die Unterlippe und auf ihrer Stirn bildeten sich Sorgenfalten. Den Blick immer noch auf Harry gerichtet, sah sie wie Ron seinem Freund den Arm um die Schulter lag. Harry wandte sich zu Ron und laechelte leicht. Ron war mit dieser Reaktion zufrieden, Hermine hingegen wandte den Blick ab. Seit Naechten hatte sie kein Auge mehr zu gekriegt. Oft liefen sie bis tief in die Nacht, aber selbst die entschlossensten Zauberer brauchten ab und zu Schlaf um neue Kraft zu gewinnen. Die wenigen Momente, in denen Hermine in das Reich der Traeume schwebte, waren kurz und unangenehm. Jedes mal schrak sie hoch um sich zu vergewissern, dass Harry und Ron noch bei ihr waren. Hermine wusste, dass Harry ebenfalls nur selten Schlaf fand. Tiefe Augenringe entstellten sein einst so huebsches Gesicht und er war gezeichnet von Trauer, Enttaeuschung und Hass. Sein einziger Lebensantrieb schien seine Aufgabe zu sein. Die Aufgabe Voldemort zu besiegen und somit seine Eltern, Sirius, Dumbledore, Cedric und alle anderen zu raechen.  
Aber das hatte er nicht verdient. Er sollte leben, um Gottes Willen, und gluecklich sein. Nach all diesen Jahren, hatte Harry Potter das Recht dazu, gluecklich zu sein. Zusammen mit seinen Freunden. Zusammen mit… mit ihr, Hermine. Als Hermine wieder zu Harry blickte, war dieser stehen geblieben. "Ich denke, wir sollten eine kleine Pause einlegen… in Ordnung?" Er wandte sich erst Ron, dann Hermine zu, diese zuckte bei seinem Anblick zusammen. "Harry du… ich… du sollest…" Harry wandte sich wieder ab und blickte gen Himmel. "Ich glaube, ich brauche etwas Schlaf…" Hermine nickte leicht und blickte besorgt zu Ron. "Es wird sowieso gleich dunkel sein… wir koennen in einer der Hoehlen im Berg Unterschlupf finden…" Ron schaute seinen Freund an. Die einzige Antwort die er bekam, war ein zustimmendes Nicken.  
Als die Nacht ueber die drei hereinbrach, war alles ebenso, wie schon unzaehlige Naechte zuvor. Ron war in einen tiefen Schlaf gefallen, der vielleicht fuer die naechsten 2 Stunden halten wuerde. Harry lag an der kalten Hoehlenmauer und konnte seine Gedanken nicht von Voldemort ablenken. Und Hermine saß, wie so oft, vor der Hoehle und blickte in das Schwarze Nichts, welches ihr die Nacht bot. Diese Nacht hing jedoch ein klarer Vollmond am Himmel, welcher die Gegend um Hermine in einem schwachen silbernen Schimmer erhellen ließ. "Kannst du nicht schlafen?" Erschrocken fuhr Hermine hoch und erkannte Harry, eingetaucht in das Licht des Mondes.  
"Harry… du bist es." Sichtlich erleichtert, ließ sie sich wieder auf dem kalten Boden nieder und schuettelte dann zur Antwort auf seine Frage den Kopf. "Nein." Harry laechelte leicht und schaute zum Mond. "Ich auch nicht. Darf ich dir Gesellschaft leisten?" Schon saß er neben Hermine. Diese laechelte ihn an. "Wie geht es dir? Du redest nur noch so selten mit uns…" In Hermines Stimme lag Traurigkeit. Harry blieb das nicht verborgen. "Es ist schon schlimm genug, dass ihr dabei seid und all diesen Gefahren ausgesetzt seid. Da muss ich euch wirklich nicht auch noch mit meiner Gefuehlslage belasten…" Er blinzelte ihr zu und laechelte. Hermines Gesicht blieb starr. "Es interessiert mich aber, Harry. Was gehen mich diese so genannten Gefahren an? Ich hab geschworen, fuer dich da zu sein… aber… aber ich… verdammt, Harry. Warum machst du es uns zu schwer?" Harry's Laecheln erstarb.  
"Das hier ist nicht deine Aufgabe, Hermine." "Das weiß ich doch. Aber du schaffst das nicht alleine, aber wir sind doch da. Du bist nicht alleine Harry, weißt du das nicht?" Hermines Stimme klang nun aufgekratzt. "Ich bin doch da…" Nun war ihre Stimme nur noch ein Fluestern. Harry stand auf und drehte ihr den Ruecken zu. Eine Weile, die Hermine wie eine Ewigkeit vorkam, herrschte Stille.  
"Ich haette alleine gehen sollen, wie toericht von mir, euch mitzunehmen!" Harry klang aufgebracht. Nun erhob sich auch Hermine. "Wie oft soll ich es dir eigentlich noch sagen? Das war ganz allein unsere Entscheidung. Ich denke wir sind alt genug, um zu wissen, was gut und was schlecht fuer uns ist, Harry!" Wieder Stille. Und diesmal wurde sie unterbrochen von einem Wimmern. Erschrocken drehte sich Harry um und blickte auf das verzweifelte Maedchen, das sich ihm bot. Die Hand gegen die Stirn gepresst, den Mund verzogen und die Traenen ueber das blasse Gesicht laufend. Ihre Stimme war nur ein Hauchen. "Ich kann das so nicht, Harry."


End file.
